


"Much better."

by kadenastudio



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Waterpark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenastudio/pseuds/kadenastudio
Summary: Kadena at a waterpark.Needed some fluff from tonight's episode!





	"Much better."

“Honey, can you put some sunscreen on my back?” Kat smiles, with the sunscreen tube in her hand and waiting patiently for Adena to take it.

 

“Of course, my love,” Adena giggles softly as she takes the tube from her girlfriend and kisses her softly on the head. She straddles Kat’s back and unites her bikini top carefully and starts applying the sunscreen. She smiles widely as she hears Kat moan gratefully as she starts apply pressure to her shoulders and in between her should blades.

 

“If you don't stop now, I’m going to have to take you to the nearest bathroom stall,” Kat warns and wiggles her body slightly.

 

“Okay then,” Adena laughs and ties her girlfriends bikini top quickly.

 

“Did I tell you how much I like this on you?” She purrs into her ear as she leans down so only Kat could hear it. She smiles when she feels goosebumps rise on her lovers body.

 

“Then you'll like it off me even better,” Kat teases and rolls over slightly to look her girlfriend in the eye. She winks when she sees Adena blushing and smiling.

 

“You’re gonna be the dead of me, Miss Edison,”

 

“Mm. You love it,” “I love you,” Adena announces, making Kat turn and kiss her on the lips. Long and hard.

 

“Love you too, babe,” Kat whispers when she pulls away, “Now. Shall we go swim?”

 

“You go honey, I’m going to read for a little while,” Adena smiles, grabbing her book and lying on the beach chair.

 

“No, no, no. You are coming swimming!” Kat demands standing infant of Adena and placing her hand on her hips.

 

“Am I now?” Adena laughs, stilling reading her book.

 

“Fine, you leave me no choice!” Kat exclaims, clapping her hands together.

 

“What are you talking abo-Kat! Put me down!” Adena yells as Kat picks her up and flips her over her shoulder. Adena punches Kat’s back as she walks over to the pool. “Kat, I swear to go-!”

 

Adena couldn't finish her threat because Kat jumps in the pool. Adena gasps loudly as she comes back up to the surface, she looks over and Kat has a wide smile on her face. “Don't you dare laugh,” Adena warns, scolding Kat.

 

“Aw babe, c’mon It’s a little funny,” Kat giggles and swims closer to Adena.

 

“No. Don't touch me,” Adena pushes, putting her hand out to stop Kat from swimming any closer.

 

“C’mon, Don't be like that! You love me in this bikini, Remember?” Kat pouts, sticking out her bottom lip and making her eyes big.

 

“That’s not fair. You know I can't say no to your pouty face,” Adena sighs as she opens her arms and feels the immediate warmth when Kat swims into her embrace.

 

“That’s better,” Kat murmurs and smiles widely when she feels Adena kiss her head softy.

 

“Yep. Much better,”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts on Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ kadena-studio](https://kadenastudio.tumblr.com)


End file.
